


A Real Kind Of Love

by Ella_Pendragon177123



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys In Love, Canon divergence season 3, Fashion Designer Kurt, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Secret Crush, dancer sebastian, kurtbastian, santana lopez & sebastian smythe friendship, writer sebastian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:18:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ella_Pendragon177123/pseuds/Ella_Pendragon177123
Summary: Love is not something that everybody get’s to have in their lives. Correction real love is not something that everybody has. Now fake love is something a lot of people go though, myself included. When I was 17 I thought I was in love with this amazing boy, but that turned out to be fake love.





	1. Prologue

Love is not something that everybody get’s to have in their lives. Correction real love is not something that everybody has. Now fake love is something a lot of people go though, myself included. When I was 17 I thought I was in love with this amazing boy, but that turned out to be fake love.  
My name is Kurt Hummel and I am now 27 and have found real love. If somebody had told me ten years ago that I would be part of New York fashion week by age 25 I would have said “I’m not surprised”, if somebody told me I would be married to the man of my dreams with a newborn I would say “that is more of a surprise but not by much” if somebody told me that the person I was married to was not my boyfriend at the time Blaine Anderson, but to my Bestfriend Sebastian Smythe I would have told you to “fuck right off”.  
Even after four years of of marriage and almost ten years of dating Sebastian still finds ways to get under my skin and I his but even though we get on echothers nerves I know that this is real, true love. I know we love each other not because of the big romantic gestures (even though they are nice) but because of the little things, the waking up to the smell of coffee and breakfast cooking, the faint sound of music playing and Sebastian dancing to it as he moves around the kitchen. I know we love each other when on the anniversary of my mother's death when I don’t want to do anything but cry, he sits with me and tell me it’s all going to be okay and he’s here or he gives me space when I need it and let’s me cry it all out before coming back with the ice cream that I really like from the otherside of town. He know I love him when I wake him up from off of his desk after he has fallen asleep writing and bring him to bed.  
We have our own little ways of showing we love each other and that is all fine and good but even without all that, if I was millions of miles away from him everyday of the year I know I would still love him. Because it does not matter whether we see eachother everyday or don’t but that the spark, the passion, the undying love we share for one another is alive and we know that it is real love. That is what our love is. Now you might ask how did love come to be well let’s take a trip back to fall of 2011.


	2. Hello Pretty Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Sebastian meet.

I walk into the Lima Bean scanning the room for Blaine. When I recognize the back of his head I walk over to him only to see he is talking to a boy in a Dalton blazer. Obvious, even from here he is flirting with Blaine. I wait to see if Blaine tries to get him, to stop; he doesn’t. When the taller boy moves closer I decided to make my presence known.

“Kurt hi, what are you doing here”!? Blaine asks like a kid who had just been caught with his hand in the cookie, jar “I always come here after school to study and do homework,” I say “Oh, right I fought… umm, Kurt, this is…” Blaine started but was cut off by Sebastian “Sebastian Smythe” Sebastian said extending his hand towards me and looking me up and down.

“Kurt Hummel” I reply sitting down, wrapping my arm around Blaine’s.

“So have the two of you got plans this weekend?” Sebastian asked with a calculating look on his face.

“Well we’re practicing for the school play,” Blaine said

“How about instead of that you come out with me to Scandals on Saturday,” Sebastian said with a smirk

“What’s Scandals?” Blaine asked

“It’s the gay bar” I explained wondering what this guy was up to

“The last time I was there I met the man of my dreams on the dance floor,” Sebastian said; it was obvious it was some hook up he had. I knew what this guy was doing he was trying to rile me up and that was not going to happen.

“Oh, and are you two still together?” Blaine asked. I don’t know why people think I am the really innocent one when they just ignore every thing Blaine does.

“No, we broke up about twenty minutes after we met,” the taller boy said condescendingly

“Well, that’s not really our scene…” Blaine said

“Let’s go, we need to start crossing things off our list and this is where we can start, we’re in,” I say

“Great here is my number text me and we’ll work something out,” Sebastian said scribbling something on a paper and instead of passing it as expected to Blaine he passed it to me with a wink.

“Okay, what the hell was that,” I thought as Sebastian got up and left. “Guess we have plans for Saturday,” Blaine said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dudes so I am going to try and update on Sundays so yeah cool


	3. My Pimp is Texting Me

When I got home that night I was still thinking about Sebastian and the bar when I got a text.  
From My Pimp: Hey there sexy  
To My Pimp: Hi who is this  
From My Pimp: The man of your dreams  
From My Pimp: Sebastian  
To My Pimp: How did you get my number  
From My Pimp: I grabbed your phone when you were not looking ;)  
To My Pimp: Okay ignoring how creepy that is what do you want  
From My Pimp: I was thinking maybe you want to get coffee on Tuesday cause I got to talk to Blaine alone and I want to do the same with u.  
To My Pimp: Why do you want to talk to me  
From My Pimp: Cause you seem cool and I just moved here and I think we could be friends  
To My Pimp: I don't really make company with people who try and steal my boyfriend  
From My Pimp: Well Blaine never mention a boyfriend other wise I would have backed off

“What Blaine never mentioned me? Either he is oblivious or… nope put that thought out of your head Hummel Blaine would never cheat…” I thought to myself. Sighing I text back.  
To My Pimp: Ok what time  
From My Pimp: Wait really!  
To My Pimp: Yeah really what is so surprising  
From My Pimp: I thought we would become like mortal enemies or something because you saw me flirting with Blaine  
To My Pimp: Well there is still time for me to hate you if that is what you want  
From My Pimp: Ha well does 445 work for you cause I have to come from Westerville  
To My Pimp: Yep works for me  
From My Pimp: Cool see you then ;)  
To My Pimp: Bye B)

“Well maybe this could be good,” I thought  
“KURT, FINN DINNER!” Carole yelled from downstairs

On Monday I woke up at six took my shower got ready ate breakfast and as I was packing my bag I saw a text from My Pimp  
From My Pimp: I just watched this Facebook video where this woman got her head chopped off I feel sick  
To My Pimp: OMG did she die  
From My Pimp: Did she die…  
To My Pimp: Well did she  
From My Pimp: She had her head chopped off  
From My Pimp: No she didn’t die they stuck it back on with glue  
From My Pimp: Did she die…. (eye roll)  
To My Pimp: Oh god I’m dumb  
From My Pimp: Yes

I laughed and put my phone in my pocket and went to school. The day was pretty uneventful I went to all my classes talked with Blaine and Santana, Brittany and Quinn who I had actually become pretty close with. Then went to glee where Rachel, Blaine, and Finn sang solos and the rest of us swayed in the background then I came home and did homework. Once I was done with the school work I went to my room and got out my sketchbook and started to draw. Something a lot of people don’t know was that as much as I want to be a performer I still really want to do something with fashion and as much as I want to go to NYADA I may want to do other things. I had been going at it for about an hour when I heard my phone start to blair Don’t Rain On My Parade and I knew that Rachel was calling. I sigh I think she has gotten more tolerable over the years but still why do you have to always call me when ever you and Finn have a fight and I know that is why she is calling because I hear the front door slam shut and Finn stopping up the stairs. Picking up the phone was a bad mistake apparently they had had a big fight about nothing really and it would most likely blow over by tomorrow and I just had to spend an hour on the phone about it  
“god fuck my life” I say to myself as I look at the clock closing my script that I had been looking at the whole time I had been talking to her because she does not want to talk to me she wants to talk at me. Walking over to my closet I grab some Pajamas and toss my clothes in the hamper and start on my skin routine. After another half an hour of getting ready for bed, I finally crawl into my bed and grab my phone to text Blaine good night  
To The Boyfriend: Night baby I love you  
From The Boyfriend: K u 2  
Sighing I am just about to turn off my phone when I see a text from My Pimp

From My Pimp: Night Kurt  
To My Pimp: Night Sebastian, wet dreams  
From My Pimp: Umm okay  
To My Pimp: NOOOO I meant sweet dreams ahh I’ll just go now night  
I can’t believe that just happened oh well Sebastian seemed fine with it guess I will see him tomorrow and with that I fall into a restful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it and yeah telly your thoughts in the comments bye  
> -Ella


	4. Innocent As A Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Sebastian have Coffee

The next day I woke up the sound of my alarm going off, singling me to get up. Reluctantly I open my eyes and grab my phone off the bed side table to turn off my alarm. To my surprise I see another text from My Pimp.  
From My Pimp:Good morning  
From My Pimp:Please observe a moment of silence for all the mosquitoes I killed during the night as they tried to drain my blood.  
To My Pimp:Oh my God how is this the first thing I am seeing this morning   
To My Pimp:P.S Good morning to u 2  
From My Pimp:Well I guess you’re just that lucky ;)

I sigh putting my phone back on the bed and begrudgingly pulled myself out of bed to take a shower and start getting ready for school. When I hop out of the shower I grab my phone checking for a good morning text from Blaine to see there is not a text from Blaine but a text from Sebastian confirming coffee after school. After I reply to Sebastian I quickly pack my bag and do a check in the mirror before heading downstairs to eat breakfast. Once I sit down with my bowl of oatmeal and fruit smoothie I go on Instagram to see that Blaine has been likeing and active online and had not even bothered to text me good morning. Now I know what you may be thinking, Kurt not a big deal right? Wrong Blaine and I have been doing this whole morning and night text thing for sometime, he will text me good morning and I will text him good night. The whole texting thing really does bothers me for a few reasons but the main thing is that he was on social media and liking and commenting before he texted me even a little good morning baby not anything romantic just so we keep this part of our relationship. For the past… (oh god how long had this been going on) while we have been stopping some of our relationship things. Take last Wednesday for example, usually we go out for coffee after school and just sit and talk or do homework or whatever but this time he just blew me off to go and hang out with the rest of the boys from glee. Even worse was the whole Tony fiasco which don’t even get me started on, I know I have to be supportive of him and all but WHAT THE FUCK like I get it you were more suited for the part but come on why did you even say yes to auditioning for Tony anyway. When I am finally lifted from my thoughts of Blaine it is because Finn is walking into the kitchen.  
“Hey dude how did you sleep” Finn asked as he took a big bite out of a Pop Tart   
“Pretty good, umm so I heard what happened between you and Rachel want to talk about it” I asked semi hopeful he did not want to talk about it bit that was not the case so I spent the next twenty minutes talking him threw what he should do until it was time for school.

Again the school day was pretty uneventful. I had my first three classes in the morning one of them being advanced french. Then it was lunch where I finally got to talk to Blaine about the text thing and he just brushed it off as he forgot. After lunch I had my final three classes and finally as the bell rang three o’clock signaling the day was over I got into my car and drove home to freshen up a bit and do some home work before I had to meet Sebastian at the Lima Bean. Once I was done with the majority of my homework I grabbed my phone to look at the time, discovering I had just enfue time to change I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans, a white button down and a black waistcoat. After I had changed I grabbed my coat, wallet and keys and way out the door.  
When I pulled up to the Lima Bean I noticed a black 1970 chevrolet chevelle, Wow that is a good looking car. Walking thru the glass doors I look around to see if Sebastian is already there; he isn’t I look down and check my watch; 419 I guess I am a bit early. After I grabbed my coffee I find a sit in the back by a large window. Once I had settled in I grab my phone out and start a game of Candy Crush whilst I wait. Suddenly I feel a firm hand on my back and I jump alittle in my seat.  
“Really Candy Crush?” Sebastian asks as he takes a seat opposite me.  
“Really seaking up on people when you’ve asked them out for coffee” I retort  
“Point taken, so how’ve you been” Sebastian asks as he takes a sip of his drink  
“Pretty good, you” I ask  
“Good so what is next are you gonna say nice weather we’re having” Sebastian says a teasing tone in his voice.  
“Ha Ha” I respond dryly “You were the one who invited me out what do you want to talk about”   
“Well I just wanted to get to know you so tell me about yourself” Sebastian said taking another sip of his drink  
“Well my name is Kurt Elizabeth Hummel…” I start to say   
“Elizabeth? Really did you parents just know you were going to be gay” Sebastian laughs  
“No I changed it to my mother's name after she died” I say looking straight at him  
“Oh God I… I’m sorry I didn’t know, sorry” he says looking down  
“It’s okay just don’t do it again” I said   
“Right, so you were saying” He said trying to move the conversation along  
“Yeah well I am 17 going on 18” I said half singing  
“Oh well that’s funny because I am 16 going on 17 not so innocent as a rose” Sebastian half sang with me and we both started laughing.  
“And I guess you could already tell that I like musicals… Umm I am graduating this year and going to New York no matter what it takes but hopefully to go to NYADA in September and I have an unhealthy obsession with crime shows and I’m in glee club with my Boyfriend Blaine, who you’ve already met and some of best friends Mercedes, Brittney, Quinn and Santana ” I finish with a little jazz hands which he laughs at.   
“Wait Santana Lopez” He asked with some intrigue  
“Yeah do you know her” I asked  
“Yeah from when we used to dance together before I moved to Paris, we were pretty tight before I lost my phone and all my contacts a couple years back”He said   
“Oh cool I’ll mention you too her and ask if I can give you her number but on another topic you lived in Paris” Asked with some intrigue. I had Always wanted to go.  
“Yeah since I was Twelve” He said   
“Cool so how about you, tell me about yourself” I said  
“Well Mr. Hummel I too like musicals I absolutely love crime shows, Bones is my favorite. I am a huge Comic Book nerd and just all around nerd. I am in the warblers at Dalton I am also graduating early this year and am hopeful of going to either New York or back to Paris. As I mention before I took dance with Santana and am still doing Ballet, Jazz, Tap, Modern and Hip Hop… and a little bit of Breakdancing.” He said finishing his drink  
“Wow you do a lot of dance” I said. He nodded at that “And also I love Bones I started watching after I finished Buffy and Angel”   
“Oh my god you watch Buffy too” Sebastian said his eyes lighting up. I laughed at his enthusiasm and we got to talking with Sebastian gesturing frantically around as he described his Buffy theories. As the hours ticked past it was soon almost dinner time and Sebastian had to drive back to Westerville so we had to say good bye.  
“So yeah I will give Santana your number tomorrow and tell her to give you a call” I said as he walked me to my car.  
“Oh that would be great Kurt thanks” He said as we neared my car  
“Well this is me so I’ll see you Sebastian” I said giving him a hug  
“Yeah it’s been great getting to know you Kurt we should do this again” Sebastian said letting go   
“Yeah definitely see you Saturday” I say getting into my car and wave good bye. As I am strapping myself in I see Sebastian getting into the Chevell well that boy definitely has a nice set of wheels.  
When I got home that night all I could think about was Sebastian(… and that History paper due tomorrow damn it Kurt!) and how this could be the start of a beautiful friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and I am Changing the story a little they were not enemies ever just friends to lovers k cool sorry for being late had a lot going on anyway hope you liked it   
> -Ella


	5. Like We're Gonna Die Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt, Sebastian and Blaine go to Scandals

Saturday came fast than I thought, one minute it was Tuesday and the next poof it was Saturday and I was staring at my closet and wondering what to wear. Deciding on a pair of black skinny jeans, a blue button up and a long vest. I was putting the finishing touches on my hair when I heard the doorbell ring. Knowing it was Blaine I grabbed my wallet, keys and checking to make sure the fake Id Sebastian had got me was in there I ran down stairs. When I opened the door Blaine greeted we with a hug and a kiss.  
“Bye Dad!” I yelled as we closed the door and walked to my car. The plan was to drive my car away from the house and park it somewhere and call a cab from there to Scandals so both of us were free to drink. After the incident with Miss Pillsbury I was apprehensive of drinking but surprisingly Sebastian calmed my nerves about it and just told my to watch how much I drink until I develop a tolerance and if I was planning on getting drunk (which I wasn’t ) to just make sure I have everything ready for me in the morning the night before. Sebastian and I had grown pretty close still texting every day with Sebastian texting me little dumb thoughts threw out the day or me texting him about something stupid Rachel had said, it was fun. On Wednesday I told Santana about Sebastian, she immediately demanded I give her his number and I did. So I was not surprised when I later got a text from Sebastian telling me thanks for telling Santana and boy do I regret letting them get together because one of their favorite topics was Stupid Things Kurt Has Done. Now Sebastian will text me to remind me of the time I was “Straight” or how I was in love with my stepbrother but that is also how I got over my fear of drinking when and how Sebastian found out about the puking incident. 

When we walked into the bar Blaine showed his Id first and it looked nothing like him, whereas I showed mine and Sebastian had done a damn good job. We walked into the bar and looked around the drab settings of the drive bar. I scanned the room looking for Sebastian to find him at the bar waving us over (I changed what Seb was wearing we cause really polo shirt with the collar popped up no). Sebastian was wearing all black with a pair of tight black skinny jeans and a loose fitting black t shirt that had holes in it and the collar was so low you could see his collar bones slightly peeking out.   
“Hey guys,” Sebastian said as we walked over   
“Hi Sebastian,” Blaine said at the same time I said   
“Hey Bas” Blaine gave me a funny look but did not comment.  
“Okay so I have a beer for Blaine and a rum and coke for Kurt,” Sebastian said as he handed the drinks to us. Taking a sip it takes so much better than just the plain vodka April had given me. 

An hour and two beers later Blaine was Dancing like an idiot and Sebastian and I were sitting in a booth talking. I had finished the Rum and Coke and moved on to drinking a dirty martini and Sebastian had changed his vodka soda for a glass of whiskey neat.  
“So I watched Blaine stick his tongue down Rachel's throat,” I said and we both started laughing   
“Oh you think that’s bad I once thought I drove home after drinking but the next morning I was informed that I did not drive home, my friend drove me home and I, in turn, was steering with a paper plate in the passenger seat screaming at people to get out of the way I need to save that family” Sebastian said as he finished his drink, I started laughing even harder.  
“Oh my god,” I said  
“Yeah I know, anyway do you want to dance,” Sebastian said   
“Yeah Sure,” I said finishing my drink. He guided me onto the dance floor and we started dancing to Die Young by Kesha. As the night progressed Blaine had found his way over to us and was dancing in between the both of us. It was coming close to two in the morning when we finally decided to call it a night Blaine was hammered and had trouble walking so Sebastian called him a cab and another one for me. As we shoved Blaine into the back set Sebastian turned and gave me a hug.  
“This was fun we should do it again,” I said as we broke apart  
“Yeah well what are you doing for the long weekend,” Sebastian asked   
“What the one that is like a month from now,” I asked “I don’t make Plans month in advance”  
“Well Santana and a couple of her friend and I guess your friends from school and I are thinking of going to Columbus for the weekend maybe do you want to come,” Sebastian asked hopefully  
“What do you think we will still be hanging out, after all, I’m just using you to gain Warbler Secrets,” I said clearly joking   
“Oh well then I guess you will just have to keep hanging out with me if you want to gain any of those” He teased and I laughed   
“Oh if I must,” I said dramatically “I’ll ask my dad and just say I’m going with all girls”  
“Okay cool so umm text me when you get home just so I know you made it I’m gonna ride with Blaine because we are both in Westerville and I want to make sure he get’s home safe,” Sebastian said getting into the cab  
“Okay talk to you soon,” I said as the cab drove off and I got into mine which had just gotten there.  
Once I got home and carefully snuck up to my room I text Sebastian

To My Pimp: Hey Got home safe   
From My Pimp: Okay Night Kurt Talk to you tomorrow  
To My Pimp: Night :)  
After I had changed I to into bed and nodded off to sleep.


	6. You Feel Like Mexican

I woke up to the sound of my alarm beeping extremely load. Turning over I go to hit the snooze button and notice that I have ten minutes to get out the door. Quickly I change into jeans and a black t-shirt, brush my teeth and do my hair before grabbing my bag, keys, phone, and wallet and run out the door. When I get to school the first bell is just ringing so I walk to my locker grab my books and walk to class. By the time I'm sitting in class I finally have the time to stop and think this morning "God my head hurts" I think to myself as I rest my head on my desk.  
"Ruff night Hummel," Santana says as she, Brittney and Quinn sit down in the seats around me; Brittney and Santana at the table in front and Quinn sitting right next to me.   
"Yeah I wasn't home till like 2:30 and I might have a bit of a hangover," I say, whispering the last part. Santana Laughs.  
"Yeah Seb told me about your wild night, Hummel, I didn't know you had it in you," Santana said with a smirk.  
"So you and Sebastian are talking a lot," I said trying to change the subject.  
"Yeah we are, and I got to tell you thanks, Hummel because if you had not given me back one of my best friends, so thank you," Santana said in a moment of sincerity before going back to her usual self.  
"Oh god what is Rachel wearing," Quinn said as Rachel walked in wearing a fuzzy cat sweater that had actual fur coming of it.  
"Oh god I feel sick at that is not because of the hangover, I feel the need to burn that sweater. I said as the teacher came in apologizing for being late when it was clear the reason she was late was she was drinking. Yep, that is the school I go to quality education. 

It was about a week later when it happened. I was going to my car to go and grab my lunch I had forgotten at home this morning because I was explaining to Finn as to why he should just apologize to Rachel even if he was not at fault for their most recent fight or he could break up with her. At that last remark, he got up and left. When I looked at the time I was already late so I too rushed out the door subsequently leaving my lunch on the table, forgotten. Which is why I now have to go home to get it because I am so not going anywhere near the food in the cafeteria after I worked there last year and learned all the secrets. I still shudder at the memory. I was walking out to my car when I heard someone call my name only to turn around as see a familiar face, Sebastian.  
"Hey," Sebastian said as he walks over from where he had been standing next to his car.  
"Hey, what are you doing here," I said as he pulled me into a hug. In the subsequent weeks after the night at Scandals we had gone for coffee a few time, had done our home work together over Skype, I help him with History and writing essays and he helps me with Math, Science, and French. We had also been texting every day.  
"Well I am picking up a lovely lady for lunch," He said as if right on cue Santana came out of the school followed closely behind by Britney and Quinn.  
"Or maybe I'm taking three," He said to me right before they came up, Santana hugging Sebastian and doing some complicated hand shake that I would never remember.  
"So am I take all three of you out to lunch or just Sanatana," Sebastian asked   
"We all have a free period so yeah," Quinn said  
"Ok well get in," Sebastian said as we walked to his car   
"Hey Kurt do you want to come with we're going to Bandidos," He said as we reached the car.  
"Uhh... Sure" I said  
"Okay Great, Santana gets in the back Kurt is in the front," He said as he got in. Re reluctantly and with a few chose word in Spanish she got in the back, sitting on Briteny and Quinn for the twenty-five-minute car ride there. Once we were seated and ordered we all got to talking. Santana and Sebastian talking about things from when they were younger and as I soon found out what they had been doing on the weekend and what they would do this weekend.  
"Hey so on of the guys at Dalton his parents are out of town for the weekend so he is having a huge party, we should go," Sebastian said just as our food arrived.  
"Okay, do you guys want to come," Santana said turning to the rest of us. A course of Okays answered her question.  
"Yeah okay," I said as I started on my Taco Salad  
"Cool so do you guys want me to pick you up and we can sleep at my house cause it's a five-minute walk from my house, that way if we all drink no one has to pay big cab fees or be the designated driver," Sebastian said in between mouth fulls of burrito.  
"We can just say we are at one another's house for a sleepover," Quinn said   
"Okay so it's all settled," I said   
"So what's up with this long weekend thing," Quinn asked  
"Oh yeah so a Seb and I were talking about how we missed hanging out together so we decided we should go and spend a weekend and then that turned into how about we spend the entire long weekend with a big group of people up at one of the Dalton boys big lake house," Santana said  
"Okay so who is gonna be there," I asked   
"So if you guys can come it will be ten people Me, You, Santana, Quinn, Britney, Puck, Jeff, Nick, Thad, and Wes," Sebastian said  
"Okay well I asked my dad and he said yes so I'm coming," I said. The rest of them said similar things.  
"Great so we have plans for the weekend" Sebastian said as we went back to talking.


	7. Competitions and Other Bad Ideas from Mr.Shue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Sebastian may have to leave their little bubble of just them and their friends and face what everybody else will think and Kurt makes some life choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, my Dudes so I am now back in school and have mistakenly taken multiple 12th-grade courses (I'm in 10th) so I will start to post when I can but still at least once a week so here is one early.

On Tuesday is when everything went to hell. When I walked into Glee club that day as per usual Rachel was talking to Mr.Shue about solos so I went to sit at the back beside Blaine, Santana Quinn, and Britney. At this point, it didn't matter to me anymore about solos I had made my mission I wanted to Parsons School of Design in New York. I had actually made this decision when I was having coffee with Sebastian last week.

......................................................LAST WEEK...........................................................

 

"God this coffee is so gross even the stuff at school tastes better than this" Sebastian groaned as we walk around Faurot Park. I sigh  
"Okay what's wrong, I have been trying to talk musicals, fashion, that women's hair that just walked by, dogs and at one point I even switched into French and you didn't even notice what's up," Sebastian said as he guided to a bench.  
"I don't know what I want anymore," I said finally getting off my chest where it had made a home for the past few months.   
"What do you mean," He asked  
"Like with my life, I thought I would go to school get some degree in theater or something and then go on to Broadway, but now I'm thinking maybe that's not what I want to do I don't know" I sigh.  
"Okay, well let's look at it like this. First of all what is this other thing you want to do because if there is nothing this is probably just nerves and in that case, you can shake it off but if there is something else" He said looking at me expectantly.  
"Fashion is the other thing I'm looking into, design specifically," I said   
"Okay so I can't make this decision and nobody else but you can and if anyone says different tell them to come to me. Now if fashion is something you want to go for it and if Performing is something you want go for it, but for both of those things you need to be completely and utterly putting all your heart and soul into it so if you know what you want to do and are just afraid of upsetting someone like it think this is then fuck them the only person that matters in this decision is you so you have a little bit to decide but whichever one you go for you at least need to know that you have me on your side no matter what" Sebastian said. In that moment I knew that is what I wanted to do so with the moral support of Sebastian I applied to multiple universities for design, and none for theater, cause I fugue even without a degree I can still perform. Without Sebastian there to push me I think I would have regretted it.

 

.............................................................Present..............................................................

When Mr.Shue finally finished talking to Rachel he addressed the rest of us.  
"So because Sectionals are coming up I have been talking to the other show choir and we have decided to have a little competition" as Mr. Shue said that everybody perked up. "we are going to be having each of you pair up with someone from another school" A flurry of noise ran threw out the choir room as Mr. Shue began again " we will be picking three groups to compete together at the end for a prize that will be revealed on the day, so everyone find someone from a different school and start practicing we will be having our first selection day for the three finalists in a week the schools you can pick from are Aural Intensity, Vocal Adrenaline, and The Warblers, so get to it". As soon as Mr.Shue said The Warblers both Blaine and I got out our phone and started to text, Blaine asking Wes and me asking Sebastian, but just as I was texting Sebastian I got a text from him.

From My Pimp: Glee competition thing, you want to do it with me  
To My Pimp: I was just about to ask so yes   
From My Pimp: Great we're gonna kick so ass  
To My Pimp: do you want to come over to my house sometime and practice maybe tomorrow   
From My Pimp: Sure text me your address and I'll be over at 11   
To My Pimp: okay I will send you a google maps link and 11 works great to see you then bye  
From My Pimp: Cool see you then Bye

After I sent the address my phone was snatched out of my hands by a miss Rachel Barry

"So Who's Sebastian" She hissed. I knew I was in trouble.


	8. Who's Sebastian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Guys sorry I've been MIA but here is a short chapter to make up for not posting and there will be a new chapter on Sunday again sorry for the wait but good news next chapter the house party.

"What, Rachel give me back my phone," I said thrusting my hand out to get it.  
"No, who is Sebastian," She said louder this time, making everyone turn. Including Blaine.  
"Wait Kurt are you still talking to that guy," Blaine asked   
"Yeah I am, we're friends," I said defensively.  
"Why didn't you tell me," Blaine said sounding hurt.  
"Cause he doesn't need to tell you everything he does Hobbit," Santana said walking up to Blaine with Quinn and Britney flanking her.  
"Will somebody please tell me what's going on?" Finn asked clearly confused.  
"Sebastian's my friend, Rachel is pissed because he is on the Warblers" I started.  
"Wait he's on the Warblers" Rachel shrieked  
"Yes and we don't talk about glee club so you can calm down Rachel and Blaine there is nothing to worry about with Sebastian and me, we are just friends okay," I said  
"I don't like you hanging out with other gay guys," Blaine said  
"Blaine are you really going to do this in front of the whole glee club," I asked looking around at everybody   
"Yes I am how could you go behind my back like this, do you like him," Blaine said moving closer.  
"What Blaine you're being unreasonable, come talk to me when you're ready to talk like grown-ups," I said and walked out. Why would he even think that? I don't like Sebastian even if he had a great smile, perfect body, and that jawline, or the way he makes me feel like a million dollars just for existing or.... Fuck I like Sebastian. I thought to myself as I hoped in my car and drove out of the parking lot.


	9. Albert Is So Done With Sebastian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this chapter would be the party but next week k? so yeah   
> btw this is Smythe manor http://c1038.r38.cf3.rackcdn.com/group1/building6792/media/02d3zst.jpg

The week seemed to fly by and suddenly it was Saturday and I was standing in my room trying to pick an outfit. Finally, I settled on a forest green button up, black jeans and my pair of doc martins. Once I had changed I walked into my bathroom and fixed my hair. I stood there for a long time just looking at myself in the mirror. God hanging out with Sebastian had been so much easier before I had realized these feelings. Feeling that were sure to go away. After I had brushed my teeth I walked back out into my room and picked up my phone and saw a text from Blaine.  
From The Boyfriend: Hey Babe I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight and we could watch a movie  
To The Boyfriend: Sorry Blaine can't going out with the girls maybe next time  
From The Boyfriend: your not being a very good boyfriend Kurt  
To the Boyfriend: *You're   
Come on I'm not being a good boyfriend he was the one who did not talk to me for the whole week until he came back as told me he forgave me, News flash Blaine I didn't do anything. Picking up my phone and stuffing it into my overnight bag I heard the doorbell ring. Picking up my bag I threw my coat on and was out the door and walking downstairs. Once I got to the door I opened it to see Santana dressed in a fire red tube top, dark jeans, black boots and a leather jacket.  
"Come on Hummel let's go," She said and dragged me out the door leaving me with just enough time to yell a quick goodbye to whoever was still at home. I closed the door behind me and turned back to Santana and looked behind her to see Britney popping out of the sunroof wearing a navy blue sequined top and what looked to be cat ears on her head. Laughing I looked at Santana and was about to ask what she was doing but was interrupted by Sebastian honking the horn and screaming  
"Come on guys we have a two-hour drive let's go" I laughed again at his antiques and we walked over to the car. Once I threw my bag in the trunk I went to go sit in the back but was stopped by Sebastian saying   
"Oh no Hummel you're up here with me"   
"Okay, I'm coming," I said and hopped in. Turning back I saw Santana pulling Britney down as she mutters something in Spanish. Quinn laughed as Britney flopped back down and pouted. Quinn was wearing a white dress that went to her mid thighs making her look like an angel, she had paired it with a pair of thigh-high beige boots that looked great on her.   
"Hey Kurt" Quinn smiled   
"Hi Quinn you look great," I said.   
Once we were on the road the girls had taken to their own conversation in the back leaving Sebastian and me to have our own.  
"So what do you think we should sing for our glee song," Sebastian asked   
"Oh well I was thinking something less pop and more I don't know I just only really sing pop songs with Blaine when we do duets so," I said   
"Oh please your duets with Blanderson is just him singing you adding a little ooh or ahh every now and then," Santana said from the back  
"What, why the hell is that I mean sure Blaine is a good singer, but Kurt definitely is more talented," Sebastian said  
"Is that what the warblers say?" I said matter-of-factly   
"Yes that is what the warblers say because it's true, I heard Blaine was a control freak and never let anyone have any solos I mean sure he was a good singer but he can't dance for shit I mean apart from a two-step touch he was pretty useless and I have seen you dance even if it was only club dancing as well as singing and acting Kurt you're a triple threat he is a one trick pony" Sebastian said finishing his rant   
"You do know that's my boyfriend you're talking about  
right" I said "But thank you"  
"You're welcome," Sebastian said turning a corner "A here we are Smythe Manor"   
The House he was referring was just that a manor it was huge and had immaculately trimmed trees surrounding it. The house was was a built in what looked to be the 18th century and was built using golden looking bricks with the roof being of a deep blue; the architecture was stunning.  
"Holy shit Bas you live here," I asked astonished as Sebastian pulled up to the gate and put in a pin.  
"Yeah, the place has been in my family for years, it was originally built in France but when we moved here and no one was there we had each brick shipped here from France, crazy I know," He said as we pulled up to the garage he pressed the button and the door opened.  
"Come on I'll give you the tour later but I'll just show you where you'll be sleeping and you guys can put your stuff down," Sebastian said as we all hoped out of the car and grabbed our stuff and followed Sebastian.   
After we had put our stuff away we headed back downstairs only to be greeted by a man in a black suit jacket. The man was tall and gaunt he had a hooked nose and kind eyes.   
"Master Sebastian and guests, what are you up to tonight," The man said in a thick British accent  
"We're going to a party Albert and we'll be back late and this is Kurt, Quinn, Britney and you already know Santana, oh and they're staying over so yeah see you later," Sebastian said as he put his coat on and walk to the door  
"Yes master Sebastian, don't drink too much," Albert said in a dry voice.  
"I'll say it again Al don't call me master and we'll try," Sebastian said   
"Oh, shall I call you shit head then," Albert said all too seriously.  
"It would be an improvement," Sebastian said as we all left the house.  
When we got to the party it was in full swing and the girls took off with promises of meeting back with us later.   
"So do you want a drink," Sebastian asked and I knew this party was going to be memorable on way or another.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for reading this fic this is my first Kurtbastian so yep please coment and all that such so yeah  
> -Ella


End file.
